Stuck
by xotakux2002x
Summary: this is why you do NOT annoy deidara. kakuhidan, yaoi, oneshot, prepare to laugh XD


BAM BAM BAM

"Blondie, open the fucking door!" Hidan heard the sound of shuffling feet, before the door to Sasori and Deidara's room opened to reveal a very annoyed sculptor. "What do you want, un?"

"Me and Kuzu are outta fucking lube. I need yours."

"You stole ours last week! And the week before that, un!"

"Your fucking point?"

"Hidan," Deidara went on, rubbing his temples. "Give me one good reason to let you have it, un."

"Ok, Itachi's fucking horny, and Kisame's out on a Jashin-damned mission. That being said, I'm fucking prepared to lock you two in the fucking broom closet with you in that slutty school girl uniform."

"That's a good reason, un. Give me a sec." Deidara shut the door, and the immortal heard the sound of drawers being opened and shut, accompanied by grumbling from the bomber. Deidara reemerged a moment later, holding a tube in his hand. "There, un. Now beat it before danna comes home, un."

"Thanks blondie!" Hidan dashed off down the hall, quickly ducking inside the room he and Kakuzu shared. "Hey dumbass, I fucking got it!" he stated, setting the container down on the bedside table.

"Sweet." Hidan grinned as Kakuzu walked up to him, arms slipping around the Jashinist's slim waist. "Now, where were we?" Hidan answered by wrapping his arms around the banker's neck and pulling him down into a teeth-crashing kiss.

As their tongues dueled, Kakuzu slowed moved them over to the bed, with Hidan's back facing the mattress. He leaned forward, causing them both to fall down onto the bed. The banker pulled away from their kiss to ravage Hidan's neck, making his partner gasp as he bit down and drew blood. "Dammit, do that again."

He repeated his actions on the other side of Hidan's neck, while the Jashinist's fingers traveled down the miser's body and grasped the hem of his boxers, pulling down the only article of clothing still on Kakuzu's body.

The banker smirked and mimicked his partner's movements, undressing the immortal as his mouth return to Hidan's lips in a dominating kiss. His hands reached over to the table and grabbed the lube, quickly opening it and spreading it on his hardening member. He then spread apart Hidan's legs, watching the Jashinist smirk up at him. Kakuzu quickly thrust in, watching Hidan throw his head back and scream.

The banker held still for a moment, waiting for the Jashinist's signal to move. Hidan began to squirm, letting Kakuzu know he could start.

Nothing happened.

Hidan frowned up at his partner. "Dumbass, move."

"Hidan, I can't."

"…What?"

"I'm stuck." Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hips and tried to pull out, with no luck. A few more attempts showed that trying to remove himself from the Jashinist was futile. He frowned and looked over at the bedside table, picking up the tube of lubricant and squeezing a bit out onto his fingers. Kakuzu raised a brow as he looked closely at the substance. "Hidan, this is superglue."

The room went deathly quiet. "Dumbass….does this mean…."

"Yes, Hidan, it does."

The miser was glued inside the zealot.

"JASHIN DAMMIT!!!"

Deidara sighed as he stretched out on the bed, grinning widely as he listened to Hidan's screams. "Music to my ears, un."

"Deidara, have you seen my superglue?" Sasori asked, looking in a drawer on his desk and frowning. He'd returned to the base with a broken puppet and was determined to fix it.

"I had to use it, un." Deidara answered nonchalantly.

"You used my superglue without my permission, brat?" Deidara gulped and sat up. "Danna, I can explain-" his pleas were cut short by a certain metal cable shooting forward and wrapping itself around his wrists, yanking him down to the bed and holding his hands above his head. "Save it, brat. You stole my glue, so now you have to pay accept the consequences," Sasori growled, walking over to the bed with an evil grin on his face. Deidara sighed in resignation as he realized that his punishment would probably include the inability to walk for a week.


End file.
